


Dogs Make Everything Better

by StevetomyBucky



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ace Peter Parker, Aunt May Is Awesome, Gen, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Precious Peter Parker, Recovery, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark gets a dog, just fluff, maybe a little angst but not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 14:29:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15709113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StevetomyBucky/pseuds/StevetomyBucky
Summary: Tony gets a dog for Peter.Turns out, dogs make everything better.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just really love my dogs and they make me happy so I figure why not! I haven't written much so I hope everyone enjoys!
> 
> !This is a work in progress, I'm fully planning on more chapters.. hopefully longer ones!

"I want a dog."  
Tony looked up from the machine he was currently elbow deep in at his... intern? Son? Tony didn't really know anymore. Quite frankly didn't care, he liked the kid.  
With a raised eyebrow Tony replied, "Oh yeah?"  
Enthusiastically Peter exclaimed, "Yeah! I've wanted one for so long but May says we don't have time and our apartment doesn't allow pets so itwouldhavetostayhere."  
Peter finished his sentence quickly, giving Tony a hopeful look. Tony countered with an incredulous one.  
"Pleeeaase, Mr. Stark?", Peter pulled out his most pitiful look.  
Oh no, the kid was using those Bambi eyes. Pepper was going to kill him.  
"We'll see, Underoos."  
Smiling brightly, Peter went back to work and Tony started to look for a dog. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter has a bad day at school.

As far as Fridays go, Peter wasn't marking this one down in his top ten. May got called in to work an early shift and from the moment Peter walked into school Flash and his friends bombarded Peter causing him to be tardy to first hour. Unfortunately for Peter, that was his third tardy of the semester earning himself a zero hour detention the following Monday. The day continued to spiral from there. Ned ended going home sick and Michelle left second hour on a field trip for her anatomy class. At lunch Peter sat alone, much to Flash's taunting pleasure. He was totally unprepared for his oral presentation in history that he had forgotten about, each class assigned what seemed like forty pounds of homework, and Peter was just tired.  
When the final bell rang out, to Peter, it sounded like the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. Sighing he quickly gathered his belongings and marched to his locker. With his homework in tow Peter made his way to the black Audi where Happy waited to pick him up.  
"Hey, Happy."  
Happy gave a curt nod in response and they began the journey to the compound. 

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Thanks, Hap!"  
Peter hopped out of the car and quickly started into the building and was greeted by F.R.I.D.A .Y's cheerful voice.  
"Hello Peter! Mr.Stark is currently waiting for you in the courtyard."  
Confused, Peter began the journey outside to meet Mr. Stark. As Peter got closer to the doors leading out he heard something strange... was that.. barking? Peter hurried pace and enthusiastically burst into the courtyard where he was met with a smiling Tony Stark and an excited basset hound.  
"Oh my sweet baby Jesus! He's so cute!"  
Tony laughed.  
" Yeah, he's a funny guy. Bassets aren't usually this energetic.."  
"He's perfect! What's his name?"  
"Well he's yours so that's up to you."  
Peter looked up from petting the dog with a smile so bright Tony thought that his heart would give out.  
"Really?"  
"Really kiddo, you were talking about wanting a dog and we do have space here so .." Tony splayed his hands towards the dog in a 'here you are' motion and watched as Peter practically vibrated with pure joy.  
Peter scrunched his eyebrows in thought, trying to come up with a suitable name for the hound.  
"What about..Toby? No, no... uhm..."  
Tony listened as Peter called out names until he jumped when Peter exclaimed,  
"Baxter!"  
"Baxter, huh? Good choice Pete."  
Peter smiled and plopped down onto the manicured grass next to the dog.  
"How do you like that Baxy? Baxter the Basset hound!"  
As Peter played with Baxter, he forgot all about his bad day at school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&source=images&cd=&ved=2ahUKEwiIzazEzvTcAhXeGzQIHUgvAKcQjRx6BAgBEAU&url=%2Furl%3Fsa%3Di%26source%3Dimages%26cd%3D%26ved%3D%26url%3Dhttps%253A%252F%252Fmarketplace.akc.org%252Fpuppies%252Fbasset-hound%26psig%3DAOvVaw338SKbtuTpstGfdmMUU40m%26ust%3D1534613338527549&psig=AOvVaw338SKbtuTpstGfdmMUU40m&ust=1534613338527549
> 
> ^The dog Tony got Peter

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are much appreciated! :)


End file.
